Belle's Wedding Day
by AStephens1971
Summary: Set post-transformation. The events up to and including Belle's marriage to her Prince.
1. Prologue

**_Maurice POV_**

_It was an awkward moment, when I looked into those big blue eyes once again. This time, rather than gazing into the eyes of a hideous Beast, what I saw was—the kindest, gentlest man I had ever laid eyes on._

_Sensing my apprehension, he laid a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I felt at peace, because I could tell things had changed—not just in the way he looked at Belle, but in the way he himself wanted to be perceived._

_Upon his hesitation, I glanced up. "What is it, my boy?"_

_He hemmed and hawed before speaking. "If—if I offended you or Belle in any way while I was a hideous Beast, I hope we can let bygones be bygones." Belle touched his arm, and the look on her face was priceless—she would never have expected this moment—that we would try to make amends._

_"Of course," I assured him, taking his hand in both of mine, shaking it heartily. "But of course."_

_Then he made a confession I have to admit I was expecting. Taking her hand, he smiled softly. "We are to be married soon—and I feel it's only right that you know."_

_As the realization washed over me, I couldn't speak for the longest time. When my voice returned to me, I replied, "I wish you every happiness—both of you."_

_Three other people stepped forward. "Papa," Belle said, "these are my friends—Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts." When she introduced them, I immediately saw the striking resemblance to the clock, candelabra, and teapot I had encountered before._

_Yes, all was right with the world. My Belle was happy, and I had gained a valuable ally and friend in whom I hoped would be my future son-in-law!_


	2. Belle's Wedding Day

_Belle POV_

I can't believe the day has finally come. I fidget nervously as several of the castle's seamstresses make final adjustments on my dress.

"Are you nervous, dear?" I look down just in time to see Mrs. Potts' soft smile.

"Yes," I answer, with a clumsy laugh. I feel a hand on my dress, looking down to see one of the girls attempting to keep me from moving.

"Don't be," Mrs. Potts answers. She extends a hand to take mine. "Your Papa would be so proud."

I smile sadly. We lost Papa last winter, and even now, I can't help thinking of him without tears welling in my eyes.

"You know, dear," she adds, "you have lots of friends here—friends who would jump at the chance to give you away."

I know, and two immediately come to mind:

_Lumiere_. Dear, sweet Lumiere. When I first arrived at the castle, he did everything in his power to ensure that I didn't go to bed hungry—even against the then-Beast's wishes. He might have been a little overeager in the romance department, but when all was said and done, I couldn't ask for a better friend.

_Cogsworth_. He might have been a little strict at times, attempting to tone down Lumiere's over-the-top dinner entertainment, but he, too, proved to be a worthy friend and, while I was away from Papa, father figure.

The choice is so daunting, and the prospect of choosing between them almost makes my head hurt.

"A penny for your thoughts, dear." Mrs. Potts can't help noticing my anguish, on what should be the happiest day of my life.

"Nothing," I whisper, as she helps me off the pedestal, "nothing except—I—I can't decide who should give me away!"

Mrs. Potts just smiles and takes my hand. "Whoever you choose," she whispers, "I'm sure they will be most honored."

There's a sharp rap at the door. "Come in," she calls.

"Your prince awaits," Cogsworth announces, looking absolutely dashing in his ensemble.

"Mademoiselle," another, shyer, voice whispers from behind, "you look absolutely—divine!" I chuckle as Lumiere wipes a tear from his eye. "He is so lucky to have you."

A thought comes to me, and although it is most unusual, I look in their eyes, and before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "Cogsworth—Lumiere—would—would you give me away?"

Stunned silence follows, and I wonder if I have offended them. "Please," I implore them, "if—if I have spoken out of turn—"

Cogsworth coughs nervously, "No—no," he assures me, "you have done nothing of the kind." He exchanges a knowing glance with Lumiere. "We—we would be honored."

"The master is so—so—_blessed_ to have you," Lumiere stammers. "If it hadn't been for you, we might still be under the spell!"

Suddenly, orchestral music makes itself known. My escorts each offer an arm, and I gladly accept.

We reach the chapel just as the orchestra begins the bridal march. I can see him—my prince, my knight in shining armor, smiling just as brightly, just as sweetly, as he had in those first few moments after returning to human form.

"Who gives this woman?" is the inquiry, and I smile, knowing my two escorts were not offended by the request, as I had feared, but rather honored that I would even consider them. Cogsworth responds confidently, "We do."

Hearing sniffling behind me, I turn just in time to see Lumiere wiping more tears from his eyes. "Yes," he admits, his voice choked with emotion, "we do."

Before I step up to take my future husband's hand, I give them each a big hug and kiss them on the cheek. "Thank you," I whisper. "I will never forget this."

As I exchange vows with the man I love, I know that I have the best friends in the world—friends who would step up and fill in when needed!


End file.
